It is very old to equip hoses, typically garden hoses and hoses for household appliances and the like, with threaded connectors. Facing a continuing demand for economy and mass production, the hose connector industry has simplified threaded connectors and adopted advanced metal forming techniques. Thus, it has become common to make threaded hose connectors of thin metal, with the hose end clamped between a hollow inner stem, from which the threaded element projects axially, and a separate outer sleeve, as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,338,666 Nelson, 2,623,837 Butler, 3,220,753 Kasidas.
It has also been proposed, in heavier connectors, to make the outer sleeve integral with the threaded element, as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,147,355 Scholtes, 2,268,088 Scholtes.
Despite much success in the trade, there has been a continuing demand for simplification, functional improvement, and lower cost.